


Doki Doki Kitty Cat

by Candlewax



Category: Undertale
Genre: All the skeletons are like neko girls but dogs, Cute times ahead, F/M, Let's go self inserting, Reader is a neko girl kind of, Skeleton dogs, self shipping, slow burn for nothing, this fic is weird
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2019-09-21 07:55:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17039810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candlewax/pseuds/Candlewax
Summary: Deep in the thicket woods, past the rushing river torrents, in the middle of a clear meadow, resides a cozy cottage and a dainty farm. An old man and his grandson care for this little abode, including the lively animals.Sheep, goats, chickens, human-cats, skeleton-dogs....Wait, what?





	1. Morning Commute

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Six Skeletons, One Maid](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7124200) by [RaccoonSinQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaccoonSinQueen/pseuds/RaccoonSinQueen). 



> Hello and welcome! This is a fic that I've been thinking about and planning for a while and have 40+ chapters so far. Updates take a while but I hope will be worth it. So without further ado....
> 
> You say good morning to all the skeletons.

The cool night breeze gently brushed past the leaves of oakwood trees and shrubs, creating a ‘whoosh’ sound, deafening the eerie silence. Loose dead leaves and white puffy dandelions were blown gently in the air, floating like tiny fairies and dancing in the moonlit sky. The air smelled earthy like fresh mud and wet grass. Other scents mingled in like the sweet colorful flowers dotting the plain land and forest.

 

In the dense forest surrounding your country home is where you you were currently wandering through. Or more like patiently waiting for the scuttling shrew to emerge from its hiding spot in false security. Your paws gently dipped into the soft dirt ground. You made sure to not step on any dry leaves or twigs lying around that could snap and chase your prey away. Your long, plumy tail curled around your body and kept deathly still. 

 

Your ear moved downwards slightly, listening closely to the frightened shrew underneath the earth. Your eyes sparkled and dilated in the excitement of hunting. Blood rushed to your paws and you slowly unsheathed your white and dainty but killer claws. 

 

In a swift moment, the shrew popped from its hiding spot from underneath a tree. Swiffer, you pounced on the rodent before it scurried underneath another burrow. It never had a chance. 

 

The shrew squeaked in alarm. You quickly wrapped your jaws around its tiny body and sinked your sharp canines in. The rodent struggled for a second or two until it ceased moving completely.

 

Victorious, you playfully threw the shrew in the air before catching it in your mouth. The plump shrew made your mouth water. Your tail curled up happily. Until your bell jingled, much to your irritation. You pawed at your rather large golden bell thoughtfully. It was attached to a soft pink ribbon and tied into a bow at the nape of your neck. Your owners decided to strap this a while ago, deeply affecting how you hunted. For the past weeks, thrushs, shrews, owls, squirrels, and rabbits have escaped your deadly claws because of the tinkling bell.

 

With time, you found how to keep your bell quiet. It wasn’t very fun but you finally did it! You squeezed the shrew around your mouth once more in triumph before trotting back home.

 

Being a Were-cat is difficult work. 

 

Many, many years ago, your ancestors were a free species, roaming around in large groups and hunting the native life till their heart's content. When humans discovered your species, they named them Were-cats. The ‘Were’ in Were-cats is pronounced much like werewolves. It was believed that Were-cats turned into cats when the moon was full, hence the name Were-cats. Which is not true, Were-cats can turn into cats with a whip of magic. Humans, with hundreds of years, domesticated Were-cats into pets. 

 

Were-cats look almost exactly like humans, standing high and proud just as they do. The major difference between the two species is that Were-cats have cat ears resting on their heads instead of regular, fleshy human ears. They have tails like cats, sprouting from the top of their butt. And in place of their hands and feet are rather large fluffy paws. The rest look human and if you wanted to, you could hide every cat feature of yourself and pretend to be a human. Except your eyes, Were-cat eyes could sharpen like an actual cat can.

 

Unlike humans, Were-cats have magic but very little of it. The same magic you have allowing you to transform you into an actual cat whenever you want to. Like a shapeshifter can but you can only switch from cat to Were-cat. Shapeshifting from cat to Were-cat is called Switch or Switching. It helps Were-cats disguise and hide in smaller places when needed. Switching happens at will or sometimes when a Were-cat is feeling a strong emotion like fear or shame. When a Were-cat switches, they cocoon themselves in a layer of magic. Inside the cocoon, the magic is turning every human part of a Were-cat into a cat. When the action is done, the cocoon poofs away and the Were-cat, now a regular looking cat, hops and dashes away. A young Were-cat Switches slowly but an experienced Were-cat can switch in a blink of an eye. Right now, you are in your Were-cat form.

 

The pelts of Were-cats are believed to bring good luck and fortune, many people keep Were-cats as pets. Unfortunately, where you live, many humans kill Were-cats for their fur. You lay low in a solitary farm owned by a mean old man and a kind young one who took pity and took you in. Which you are heading to right now.

 

After a handful of minutes, passing by berry bushes and ferns, you pushed past a low hanging branch to finally see home. 

 

Your house was still a little walk away, you’d have to pass the large field that the sheep and goats played around and ate in, pass the cornfield, and your young owner's personal mini garden of veggies till you got home.

 

It was no problem for you. You hopped on the wire fence, latching your claws around the open holes and hiked up and over it. You landed gracefully on your back paws, checking if your collar was still intact and not tangled at the top of the fence like last time.

 

You shivered as you remembered the unimpressed and disappointed looks your eldest owner, Chara, gave you when you lost your ribbon. The reason you wear a ribbon bell in the first place is so Chara or the young one can find you when you’ve gone on your daily escapades. He didn’t like it when you hunted so often, especially since he already bought you food. Plus the fact that almost every human is out for your fur. Your tail curled over your thighs. Chara’s a really nice owner underneath that tough demeanor. He constantly rescued your kind. In fact, you were his first rescue.

 

You purred slightly at the thought. The old man wasn’t so bad… sometimes. You’re eternally grateful for this wonderful home. So you kept the bell on just for him.

 

Your other younger owner, Frisk, was pretty cool too. He’s a kind and gentle owner who handles most of the crops and tends to his mini garden. He absolutely loves planting. And what he loves more than his plants is his pets, including you. To him, you’re like a little princess that he spoils so often. 

 

Your young owner knows you hunt very often and keeps it from Chara, knowing he’d feel betrayed that you still did it. All Frisk asks is that you don’t over do it. 

 

You trotted carefully over Frisk’s garden and eyed his half-opened window. You snickered softly. You loved the taste of shrews but this one was a gift for Frisk. He’s done a lot for you, so it’s only fair to repay him the Were-cat way. Readying your jump, you wiggled your hips for a moment before you bounded at the window sill, swiftly dodging the plants below. You struggled to fit your waist in for a moment before you plopped inside safely.

 

You scanned the room to spot the familiar lump on the full sized bed. Your enhanced night vision allowed a better view of him. Frisk snored softly, his legs and arms were tucked in a blanket burrito. His lengthy hair looked bushy from tossing and turning all night. You hopped on the bed softly, resting on your knees and inching close to his face. You pawed at his cheek, your fur tickling his nose. 

 

Frisk snorted inwardly before turning his head away and resuming sleep. You pawed his nose more and he made an irritated face and swatted you away. You huffed. Wake up already! 

 

You dropped the shrew next to his head, spitting out the little hairs left in your mouth. You yowled loudly, eliciting a surprised reaction. Frisk was half awake now. You mewed again, obnoxiously loud. Frisk scrunched his face up and yawned. You inwardly hoped you didn’t wake the dogs.

 

“I’m awake, I’m awake. Jeez.” He rubbed his face and turned his head over.

 

Right next to the dead mangled rodent on his previously clean pillow.

 

He yelped, eyes blown wide open. Good, now he’s awake. 

 

“Holy hell!” He lifted himself up in a panicked motion. He gave the dead shrew a long look before he glared at you. “I know you and Red love doing pranks but this is ridiculous!” 

 

Your ears flattened, a little offended. “This isn’t a prank,” Your ears perked back up. You lifted a paw and lapped it before running it over your hair and ears. “It’s a gift.” You calmly explained. Frisk continued glaring. “What? It is!” Your voice pitched up.

 

Frisk shifted till he was sitting and yawned, stretching his arms out and popping his back. He rubbed his eye and glanced at you. “Your sweater’s covered in crap.”

 

Your eyes popped open. “What? No it ain’t.” You looked in dismay. Your light pink wool knit sweater was stained with dirt fur. A leaf stuck to your chest and tiny grass blades littered over everywhere. “Well, shit.” Since you lived with these humans, all you wore was multiple pink sweaters and dark gray leggings. No shoes or socks since you absolutely hated wearing them.

 

“Language.” Frisk reminded you sternly. You watched helplessly as he carefully picked the dead shrew by its tail. “This is going outside.”

 

You sighed. “Well, can’t I just at least eat it?’

 

Frisk shook his head. Well, that was that. “What time is it?” He asked without looking up. He grabbed a few napkins from his nightstand and wrapped the rodent in them before tying them in a rubber band. 

 

You turned to the clock.

 

[ 5:18 ]

 

You told him the time. 

 

Frisk sighed. “I could’ve had at least seven more minutes of sleep, y’know.”

 

Your ear flicked as you heard the distant sound of one of the dogs rising up. “Guess you could have. Too bad, right?” You rose off the bed and stretched out your arms.

 

“Look, I appreciate the sentimentality but you can’t just leave dead things everywhere.” Frisk walked over to you and pet your head. You purred, leaning up to his hand.

 

“Yeah, I guess. But your reactions are kind of hilarious.” 

 

Frisk pulled his hand away. “You said it wasn’t a prank.”

 

“It ain’t but you know, I’m just saying….” You giggled.

 

Frisk smiled softly. “Change your sweater before Chara sees this.” 

 

A scratching and knocking on Frisks bedroom door catched both of your attention. 

 

“HUMAN OWNER FRISK! ARE YOU AWAKE YET? I AM ASSUMING YOU ARE AND HAVE PREPARED YOUR UTILITY BELT AND GARDEN TOOLS! I HAVE TAKEN THE LIBERTY AND PREPARED A BASIC EGGS AND BACON BREAKFAST FOR YOU! ALSO, I HAVE PREPPED ALL THE DOG FOOD BOWLS FOR YOU.” Called an excited voice behind the door.

 

You ran over to the door and sniffed lightly. Ah, Papyrus. You opened the door to find him wagging his lean russet colored tail rapidly and his tongue lolling past his sharp canines. 

 

Papyrus is a tall skeleton dog. Like, really tall. He towers over Chara and Frisk easily. His pointed russet ears stood erect in his excitement. He adorned a dark orange collar with a silver dog tag. His attire is a wool knit sweater, like yours. But he and the other Skele-dogs don’t wear leggings for pants. They all wear a similar dark gray baggy sweatpants. Except Papyrus’ is dark orange, like his collar. All of the Skele-dogs wear sweaters and collars according to their magic color like Papyrus.

 

The sweaters were made from sheep's wool that Frisk made specially for each Skele-dog. Since they couldn’t find any in a store that could fit him. You run up and sniff his sweater at a close distance, detecting raw bacon meat. You head bunted him in affection. “Morning Papyrus.” You mewed. 

 

Skele-dogs are odd creatures. 

 

There are a lot of similarities between Were-cats and Skele-dogs, like both are domesticated pets and both can switch. The difference is that Skele-dogs have been bred and domesticated longer than Were-cats have. 

 

One of the biggest differences is that Skele-dogs are half skeleton monster, half dog. They switch into dogs rather than cats. The have ears like dogs, tails like dogs, paws like dogs, but the rest of their body is living, breathing skeleton. They don’t look much like actual skeletons either, their composure is much more cartoonish. 

 

Skele-dogs also have much stronger magic, like a regular monster has. Were-cats only have enough magic to switch but Skele-dogs can attack and levitate objects.

 

Papyrus wagged his tail harder. “OH! GOOD MORNING, KITTY! I DID NOT REALIZE YOU WERE HERE!” He reached down and gave the top of your head affectionate licks. “WHAT BRINGS YOU HERE ANYWAY? I THOUGHT YOU WERE SLEEPING IN THE BARN.” 

 

You nodded. “I was, but then I grabbed a quick gift for Frisky.” You saw Frisk shudder in disgust of the recent memory. You smiled knowingly. 

 

“GIFT? IS IT YOUR BIRTHDAY, FRISK? OH, NO! HAVE I FORGOTTEN? HOW HEARTLESS OF ME! SIMPLY HEARTLESS! FORGIVE ME FRISK! I-”

 

“It’s not my birthday, Papyrus.” Frisk interrupted calmly. “You’re fine. It’s just that a certain cat likes pranking a little too much.” Frisk gave you a hard glare. Papyrus looked confused.

 

“It wasn’t a prank! Jeez, Frisky, I just wanted to be nice.” Your tail fluffed out in embarrassment. 

 

“A PRANK? KITTY! WHAT HAVE ME, BLUE, AND BLACK TOLD YOU ABOUT PRANKING? YOU AND RED GO TOO FAR SOMETIMES, YOU EVEN HAVE SANS AND ORANGE ROPED INTO YOUR NEEDLESS SHENANIGANS! WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO SAY FOR YOURSELF?” Papyrus crossed his arms and his pointed ears folded back. 

 

“I-you- b-but, Papyrus!” You looked back and forth from Frisk to Papyrus. When Papyrus didn’t let up his stern look, you bowed your head in shame and sighed. “Sorry, Papyrus.” 

 

You shot a quick death glare at Frisk, amusement in his eyes, before looking back at Papyrus. He looked pleased. The only living beings in the world you would say sorry to is Papyrus, Blue, and Chara. Everyone else could shove it. 

 

“HUMAN OWNER FRISK!” Came another lower pitched but equally excited voice. “I’VE PREPARED A NICE BREAKFAST QUICHE FOR YOU USING ONLY THE FINEST INGREDIENTS! ARE YOU- OH, HELLO KITTY! HOW ARE YOU ON THIS FINE MORNING?”

 

Blue came bounding over, his tongue lolled out from his mouth, flipping slobber everywhere. Your ears pushed flat against your head instinctively. Oh gosh, his tongue is out, which means-

Blue’s tongue dragged heavily up your face, leaving a thick, blue spit trail. You blinked once before wiping away the residue. Yucksville. “Hey Blue.” You greeted. 

 

Blue is much shorter and stockier than Papyrus. His pointed ears and fluffy tail are white spotted with black. He holds a light blue collar with a silver dog tag. He attires a light blue sweater and a black sweatpants. 

 

“A QUICHE? NO, NO, I SAID I WOULD MAKE THEM BACON AND EGGS!” Papyrus corrected.

 

Blue put his hands on his hips. “I CAN MAKE THEM A QUICHE TOO! YOU’RE NOT THE ONLY CHEF HERE!” 

 

“BUT WHY HAVE A CRUMMY QUICHE WHEN WE CAN HAVE A BETTER DISH?”

 

“CRUMMY??”

 

Both of their ears were flat against their heads, you could hear a slight growling. Sensing a brawl you distracted them. “Fellas, how exactly did you make breakfast?” 

 

Papyrus looked pleased and excited to recite his steps. His ears perked up and his tail started wagging. “I COOKED THEM TILL THEY WERE BLACK AND CHARRED! JUST LIKE FRISK LIKES IT!!”

 

“I ADDED EGGS, SALT, SUGAR, PAPRIKA, GARLIC, THE WHISK, GLITTER, AND DUST BUNNIES!” Blue looked equally excited. Frisk started looking a little green. 

 

“Ah, come on. That sounds delish!” You lied.

 

“Okay, fine, I’ll be there soon.” Frisk began pushing you all out the door. “Now, out! I need to change!” He slammed the door in your face before you could say anything else.

 

“AH, WELL, WOULD YOU LIKE SOME OF YOUR KITTY SLOP, KITTY? I THINK WE RAN OUT BUT I CAN MAKE YOU SOME!” Papyrus eagerly offered.

 

“OH, OH, I WANT TO MAKE KITTY SOME SLOP TOO! WE CAN USE THE GARDEN FERTILIZER!” Blue said. 

 

You hid your disgust with a smile. Your stomach began feeling icky. “Ah, no that’s fine fellas. I ate this morning already.” You lied again.

 

“NONSENSE, I CAN MAKE THE BEST CAT SLOP THIS WORLD WILL EVER OFFER YOU!” Papyrus began pushing you slowly to the kitchen of doom. 

 

Blue happily tagged along. “ME TOO! I’LL HELP!” Blue announced. You guessed if that making cat food gave them something to do, you’d oblige. It’s just that last time they attempted to make cat food, the taste was so horrendous. You never actually knew what they put in it, it was what they called a “A KITTY SLOP SURPRISE” type of deal.

 

The memory of the slimey ordeal made you shiver but you plastered on a sweet smile. “Sure thing, I’ll bite.” Both excited skeleton dogs looked pleased. Oh, goody.

 

Entering the living room, you saw Black already bustling in the kitchen, making a soup of some sort… you think. You can never tell what exactly they were cooking. Black looked a lot like Papyrus except unlike Papyrus’s dark ginger ears and tail, Black had dark gray clipped ears and tail. His collar is black and his sweater is a dark gray, not exactly raven black like his collar. 

 

His features were much sharper than Papyrus, his canines looked razor-edged, and two deep scars ran down his head through his right eye. He scowled like everyday was the worst day of his life. He looked mean in every way. And if his appearance didn’t scare, his personality certainly did. 

 

Over on the stool at the bar, dying from lack of sleep, is Red. He looks like an edgy version of Blue. His collar and sweater are colored red. Dark red circles formed under his eyes from lack of sleep and his eyelights were tiny red pin pricks. Of all his sharp canines, one was completely golden and glinted in any light.

 

Black whipped around and gave Red a death stare, checking if his brother had fallen asleep again. Red would stand straight and put on a big smile. When Black would return to his cooking, Red resumed his miserable state of trying not to fall asleep, his clipped ears drooped down as much as they could. You shook your head, Red always had trouble sleeping. Kind of like Sans and Orange.

 

Speaking of which, over on the blue sofa lounged Sans and Orange. Sans rested his head on his arms on top the arm of the couch. He ‘snoozed’ away, but his gray ears pointed up and his fluffy tail curled upwards. You sensed he was faking it. Sans could pretend all he wanted but his ears and tail would give him away in a snap, he was always secretive so you had at least that on him. His collar is a dark cyan and his sweater is white.

 

Next to him is Orange, who leaned on his arm and, unlike Sans, was actually sleeping. HIs collar and sweater is light orange. His tail and ears are golden colored. He snored softly. 

 

A clutter of pans and the fire alarm caught your attention. Black was screaming his head off at Blue and Papyrus, who were currently frantically putting out smoke. 

 

“YOU IMBECILES! YOU ARE RUINING MY TOAST!” Black tried to swat away Papyrus who was putting a wet towel over the pot.

 

“TOAST? I THOUGHT YOU WERE MAKING CHICKEN POT PIE!” Papyrus said.

 

“I THOUGHT YOU WERE MAKING CEREAL!” Came Blue.

 

You looked all around for the food they described but all you saw was the pot full of black sludge. Was that the toast? You hoped not.

 

You giggled quietly at the sight of Blue, Papyrus, and Black bickering. Frisk was gonna have a long day. You slid over on the stool next to Red and rested your head on your crossed arms. 

 

“they’ve been at this for hours. i swear, at this point i’ll be dust before i can get some sleep.” Red mumbled. He rubbed his eye sockets in exhaustion. 

You nod, even though his eyes were half closed and drooping so he couldn’t see you. So you brush your tail on his arm in understanding.

 

“AH, THERE YOU ARE YOU MANGY THING!” Black was staring you down in a devilish glare, like he had been waiting for this moment. “I HAVE TAKEN THE LIBERTY TO PREPARE YOUR SLOP FOR YOU, SO BE GRATEFUL THAT I AM ALLOWING YOU TO EAT MY DELECTABLE COOKING!” He took one of your bowls from the rack. He then grabbed a ladle and scooped the grayish sludge from the pot. He slid the bowl in front of you, the slop foaming on the surface. You started feeling a little sick. “IT HAS ALL THE NECESSARY COMPONENTS NEEDED FOR A CAT.” 

 

The slop… moved? “Uh, like what kind of components?” You asked sheepishly. 

 

“MUD AND GRASS STEMS OF COURSE! AND A HINT OF SALT. I HAVE GRACIOUSLY ALLOWED YOU TO TASTE MY FOOD, SO YOU BETTER BE EATING.”

 

“Do I really have to-”

 

“EAT IT.” He snarled, purposefully towering over your small frame, baring his sharp incisors. 

 

Your tail fluffed in panic and you reluctantly leaned down to lap up the slop. When your tongue dragged across the surface, it seared your sensitive pink flesh. You yowled and pulled away, making a weird growling noise as you felt your tongue start to numb from the unbearable heat.

 

“Dath hawt!” You jumbled out, your tongue sticking out your mouth painfully. 

 

“OH DON’T BE DRAMATIC, IT’S BARELY BOILING.” Black rolled his eye sockets and turned to push Blue and Papyrus away from his pot.

 

“OUCH! CALM DOWN, I’M ONLY GRABBING THE GLITTER! IT’LL TASTE BETTER IF IT SPARKLES!” Blue rubbed the top of his skull after Black had shoved him to the floor by his head. 

 

“I’M NOT INTERESTED IN YOUR PRISSY INGREDIENTS- HEY! QUIT MESSING WITH MY FOOD!” Black growled at Papyrus, who was currently tasting the sludge pot. Black snatched back the ladle as Papyrus made a mock lip smacking noise, a hard look of concentration on his face. 

 

“NEEDS SALT!” Papyrus proclaimed as he proceeded to grab a large salt cellar and threw every last bit in the bowl. He dipped a paw pad in the pot and lapped it. “MUCH BETTER!”

 

Black looked angry at first but he as well dipped the ladle still in his hand in the pot. He slurped the spoon and gave a look of contemplation. “ADEQUATE.”

 

A sharp whistle caught the attention of all the cooks in the kitchen. Frisk was by the front door in his jean overalls and plaid button up. “Come on boys! You wanna go outside? You wanna go outside?” He slapped his knees and cooed to the skeleton dogs. This elicited a barking and panting Blue as he was the first one to jump to him. Blue was ready to dash out the door before Frisk blocked the way.

 

“Not until you switch.” Frisk held his hands on his hips, looking expectantly. Blue looked confused before he realized what he meant.

 

Blue gave a look of concentration, scrunching his nose up and squeezing his eyes shut, before a blue sparkly wisp appeared out of thin air and wrapped all around his skeleton body before he dropped two feet from the air and appearing as a normal dog. His ears and tail were the same when he was a skeleton, except the black and white spots that once was exclusive to his ears and tails, were now spotted on his soft, furry coat. If compared to an actual breed, he'd be the size of a beagle. That would go the same for Sans and Red. 

 

“OH, OH, I WANNA GO OUTSIDE TOO!” Papyrus joined Blue, concocting the same sparkling magic, this time orange, that wrapped around his long skeletal body before his dog form leaped from above and landed gracefully. His russet fur sparkled in the early moonlight. He panted and wagged excitedly.

 

Frisk opened the door for both of them and they dashed outside, tongues lolling out their mouths. Frisk turned to Black. “Are you not going?” 

 

Black huffed. “I'D RATHER NOT CONDONE IN SUCH FRIVOLOUS ACTIONS LIKE A HEATHEN. I AM BUSY BEING CIVILISED AND PROPER.” 

 

Frisk thought for a moment. “Well, I guess I could gather the chickens alone. Maybe a few will escape but oh well, such is life.” Black started looking dejected. He loved gathering chickens, especially the way they would squawk in terror. He took pride in not ever letting a single hen escape his shepherding. 

 

So he thought for a moment before placing down the ladle and wisping red sparkling magic before him and transforming into his dog form. Unlike everyone else, Blacks dog form was a purebred. A doberman. Though, he’s as tall as Orange and Papyrus even in his dog form.

 

He trotted out the door, his head held up high. Frisk gave the rest of the dogs in the house a look, knowing that they’d rather sleep than play. He left to go tend to the gardens.

 

You flicked your ears contemplatively. Blue and Papyrus seemed especially energized today. And they hated it when you slept during the day, but you really couldn’t help it. You were a creature of the night. Daytime was sleep time. And that didn’t exclusively go for you. 

 

For some reason or another, Sans, Red, and Orange all had sleeping problems. What was with these skeletons and their trouble sleeping? You shrugged and glanced at the clock on the microwave. 

 

[ 5:42 ]

 

Still really early, and the sun didn’t show until around seven. You noticed in the hallway that Frisk had left his room open. And great timing. Sleep was beginning to weigh heavy on your eyes. With a wisp of quick magic, you trotted along into Frisk's room in your cat form.

 

Entering Frisk’s room, you hopped on the bed with a soft thump. 

 

“if you wanted to get in bed with me, you could have asked me out to dinner first.” Orange called with a wink. Your back fur rose up in surprise. Orange was right in the middle of the bed, his arms folded behind his head and his legs splayed out. Your tail whipped in irritation and your ears flattened. Of course! The tall lug jumped at every good chance you had. You concocted your pink magic around you and then you were a Were-cat again.

 

“Beat it dog, I was here first.” You grumbled. 

 

“there’s room for you too though, you only have to squeeze really close to me. don’t worry, i don’t bite.” Orange flashed his long, sharp canines.

 

“But I do.” You glared.

 

“kinky.”

 

You scooted close to him and gave him a soft punch on the shoulder. You gave an amused giggle. “Quit playing around, I’m tired!” You whined. 

 

Orange gave a chuckle. “first come, first served, puss. this bed is all mine.” He stretched his feet out, giving a long tired sigh. You watched in contemplation as his ribs fell in and out, mimicking a breathing motion. He didn’t wear shoes. Or even slippers. None of the skeleton dogs actually did. Or you. Shoes felt uncomfortable to magic pets and there weren’t any magic shoes that could disappear and reappear like the rest of your clothes. 

 

“Stinkface.” You teased. You stood up from the bed. 

 

“bold words for someone who washes themselves with their tongue.”

 

You rolled your eyes and smiled. “Where am I supposed to sleep now?”

 

“you could try chara’s room.”

 

The idea passed but it quickly died. “Do you want to get me killed or something? I’ll be skinned alive!” That was an exaggeration but Chara did get scary if you ever tried to sleep on his bed. You tried and… never again. 

 

“well you could still try this….” He patted the small, open spot beside him, a smirk on his face. 

 

You glared, totally done and sleepy. You yawned hard before stretching. “Fine.” 

 

Orange looked taken aback, a small orange blush forming on his cheekbones. “o-okay then….” He cleared his throat looking cool and unphased, though he began sweating.

 

You began crawling on the bed, too occupied from the amusement of Oranges nervous face to notice that a plump skeleton shortcut below you. 

 

“got room for one more?” Sans gave you a lazy smile, his eye sockets half lidded.

 

Your tail shot upwards and ruffled. You looked to Orange, who was just as surprised as you. Beside Orange appeared another plump skeleton. “maybe two more?” Red inquired as he wrapped his arms and legs around Orange, waggling his eyebrows…? Eye sockets? 

 

Orange glared, pushing Red away with his hand on Red’s forehead. “nope.” He quickly shortcuts standing off the side of the bed, giving a quick glare to the two short statured skeletons before cooly stuffing his hands in his sweatpants.

 

“sorry to cockblock ya, ‘range but the humans bed is a free for all so.” Red dug his skull deeper in Frisks pillow, he yawned profusely. Sans, meanwhile, lay spread eagle and was already snoring. 

 

“You guys and your shortcuts,” You rolled your eyes with a smile. “One of these days, your teleportation thingy is gonna bite you in the ass.” You shifted back into a cat and turned to a tall closet dresser.

 

“aww, is puss mad about losing her nest?” Red cooed.

 

“range is right, you can still share.” Sans smirked playfully. “no harm in sharing.”

 

“sharing is caring, right?” Red added.

 

Your back fur ruffled but you ignored them. You leaped on the closet dresser and hooked on the ledge. You lifted yourself over and rested on some folded blankets. As a cat, you can’t talk. So any retorts were met with silence. 

 

Out of sight, Orange gave them an uncomfortable, irritated look. Red gave him a quick glare, smile faltering before shrugging and heading to sleep on the full sized mattress.

 

 

You rose awake later when large, soft hands gently wrapped around your body and lifted you down. One hand supported your bottom from flinging down, the other hand was wrapped around you from slipping and falling over. The sudden shift made you give a surprised mew.

 

You slowly opened your tired eyes to see Frisk. His eyes were soft and sparkled with amusement. “You silly cat, took me a while to find you. What I tell you about sleeping in my room?”

 

You blinked slowly before resting your eyes, your body going limp in his hold. Frisk adjusted his hold on you, so your belly pressed against the side of his chest and that he was holding you up with one arm. His now free hand dragged softly against your back. His gentle petting felt so good.

 

You began purring, whenever his hand reached your head, you lifted your chin up, so he could get the spot behind your ears. Frisk quickly got the memo and gave a few quick scratches. Oh, yes, that felt very good. 

 

You felt his body shift and bend down, and in a moment, you were set on cold, fluffed pillows. You mewed in protest. Frisk gave a few final strokes and left.

 

Your eyes peeled open and you saw Frisk leaving to his room, his overalls and boots covered in dirt. He must want a bath. 

 

What time is it? You rose up slowly, parting your jaws with a yawn. You glanced at the window, the sun dipping in the clouds and casting pink and orange light across the meadow and through the homey kitchen window.

 

The window was left open allowing the cool breeze to blow past. It carried the sweet scents of vegetation and flowers, as well as the distant smell of farm animal manure. 

 

You stretched your back and yawned again, wondering if the skele-dogs were outside. Your thoughts were confirmed few excited barks and pants emitted outside, the blockade of the door muffling their esperatic yaps. 

 

You lazily hopped over the kitchen counter and through the window, landing clumsily on the creaky wood deck.


	2. Killer Playdate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You take Papyrus, Blue, and Black out to the woods.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! 
> 
> Sorry for the long holdup, the third chapter is now in the works and is probably gonna be shorter. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy this chapter.

The air felt hot and heavy as the dark underbelly of clouds overhead began to collide together, only strengthening the coming rain. A gentle breeze tickled the ends of hanging wind chimes, strips of metal clinking together in an unorganized melody. 

 

Cries of protest rose from the barn as Frisk rushed the sheep and goats back inside, before the heavy rain ruined their neatly groomed coats. He clicked their pens shut, adding extra hay and checking if their water trough was clean and filled with fresh water.

 

He shut the lame, creaky doors, with much help from the wind, and locked it shut with a wooden bar.

 

Meanwhile, you sat eagerly inside the cottage in your cat form, your tail flicking and ears shot up. Even though the outside door was shut, you could still feel the breeze seeping through the small cracks underneath, tickling your paws. You shook your whiskers with excitement. 

 

You knew it wouldn’t rain for few hours but going outside before it rained just always was so much fun. The forest life would always scuttle around in panic, making a fuss of the coming storm. They were easier to catch at those moments.

 

The soft, tender meat of rabbits made your mouth water slightly. You licked your lips expectantly.

 

Behind you, Papyrus and Blue were roughhousing playfully in their dog forms, both careful to not push Chara’s lazy chair out of place or knock a vase down. Blue pounced and pinned down Papyrus, noming on his ear and pulling. Papyrus nibbled his chin.

 

Next to you was Black, also in his dog form, looking extremely serious and stone-like out the same glass door you were looking out. He didn’t have any interest to go outside like you did, but he watched Frisk gather away the livestock, ready in case any decided to make a run for it so he could herd them back.

 

You contemplated leaving already but you didn’t want to upset Frisk anymore with your surprise disappearances. So you’d wait for him while he makes rounds. 

 

Blue noticed your perked ears and excited stature. He leaned off Papyrus and switched back to his Skele-dog form. “WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR, KITTY?” Blue tilted his head in curiosity.

 

You flicked your ear again, looking back at him. You pawed at the door.

 

“DO YOU WANT TO GO OUTSIDE?” Papyrus asked, sitting criss-cross on the carpet, now in his Skele-dog form as well. 

 

You nodded.

 

“THEN WHY DON’T YOU LEAVE?” Asked Blue.

 

“BECAUSE SHE’S WAITING FOR FRISK, IMBECILE.” Black responded for you, now standing straight up and back as a Skele-dog. Now you were the only one in your animal form.

 

“YOU WANT TO ASK FRISK IF YOU CAN LEAVE, RIGHT?” Papyrus questioned.

 

You nodded, you opened your mouth to tell him why but all that came out was a meow.

 

“YOU CAN’T TALK AS A CAT, MANGE.” Black kept his cold, hard stare on the livestock outside, but his amused smile betrayed his tough demeanor. 

 

With a whisk of pink magic, you were sitting criss-cross in your Were-cat form. “It’d be kind of mean to not tell him this time.” Especially if chances are that you’d take refuge in one of the empty dens in the forest. If you never told him, he’d go looking for you during the rain, all drenched and giving you that furious, eerie look that scared you straight out of your pelt. 

 

Er… skin.

 

“THIS TIME? HOW MANY TIMES HAVE YOU NOT TOLD HIM?” Papyrus gave you a questioning look, Blue crossed his arms, and Black blinked once at you. 

Oops, did you say that outloud? You laughed awkwardly and made a ‘pshh’ sound. “What? No way, you’re hearing things. That’s just crazy talk.”

 

“I HEARD YOU SAY THIS TIME.” Black retorted.

 

“I SECOND THAT!” Blue made a pout face.

 

Jeez, what were with these dogs and you going out so much? Sans, Red, and Orange didn’t care as much but with them, they were always on your tail. Not that you absolutely dreaded their complaints, but…. 

 

Can’t a cat catch a break?

 

“Okay, okay, so I did. What’s the big deal? It’s just a little frolicking in the woods, I get a little snack and I’m back home before anyone knows I’m gone.”

 

“EVERYONE KNOWS WHEN YOU’RE GONE, KITTY! YOU’RE NOT EXACTLY AS STEALTHY AS YOU THINK!” Blue stated as a matter of fact.

 

“YEAH, IT’S KIND OF THE NORM AT THIS POINT.” Papyrus added.

 

You gave a look of surprise. Oh, wow, were you that obvious? Even Baby Blue knew of your daily escapades. Maybe you should cut back a little. Oh, but you couldn’t help it, it was so much fun!

 

You sighed. “I still don’t think why anyone would be worried.” You gave a solemn look outside, wondering if you should still go out or not.

 

“Y-YOU CAN GET HURT OUTSIDE. WHAT IF A PREDATOR SUDDENLY WANTS YOU AS THEIR NEXT MEAL? WHAT IF YOU EAT A BAD PREY AND GET VERY SICK AND TOO WEAK TO GET BACK HOME? WHAT IF A TORNADO COMES AND YOU GET BLOWN AWAY? WHAT IF A HUMAN FINDS OUT YOU’RE A WERE-CAT AND TAKES YOU FAR, FAR AWAY FROM HERE?” Blue began stringing out possibilities, his face in complete distress. 

 

You began to feel guilty at your earlier irritation. 

 

They were worried about you. They cared for you.

 

“WHAT IF A UFO COMES AND ABDUCTS YOU?” Papyrus gasps at the thought. 

 

“Uh, I don’t think-”

 

“WOE IS ME! YOU’LL BE PLANETS, GALAXIES, EVEN DIMENSIONS AWAY FROM US! WE’LL NEVER SEE OUR BELOVED KITTY AGAIN!” Papyrus makes a dramatic pose.

 

“AS IF THAT’S A PROBLEM.” Black added.

 

You muffled a small giggle. “If you’re so worried about what I do, why don’t you all join me this time?” The idea sparked the earlier want of going outside again. It excited you even more. You could teach them the ropes, show them what it takes to be a real hunter.

 

“AND GET OUR FUR ALL DRENCHED AND MUDDY? NO, DON’T BE DENSE.” Black answered for them, though it looked like Papyrus and Blue wanted to say something different. “WE’RE STAYING HERE, THAT’S FINAL.”

 

“OH, COME OFF BLACK. ADMIT IT, DOESN’T THE IDEA SOUND A LITTLE FUN?” Papyrus asked, he motioned to the glass door. “WE’VE NEVER EXPLORED THE WOODS BEFORE. AND IF KITTY LIKES IT, IT MUST BE FUN!”

 

“YEAH! WE’RE NOT AFRAID OF A LITTLE DIRT!” Blue agreed.

 

Black gave a little wicked laugh, it gave you goosebumps. 

 

“AS IF I AM AFRAID OF MUD. BUT WOULD YOU LIKE TO EXPLAIN TO CHARA WHY YOU’RE COVERED IN IT AFTER BEING GONE FOR STARS KNOWS HOW LONG?”

 

Blue looked as if he wanted to say something but held it back. Oh, you almost forgot. Chara was out buying a new truck on the south side of the state, since his old one had broken down days ago. He wouldn’t be back for a few days, but sometimes Chara came home early. And if he ever saw you hunting again, you might as well say goodbye to your little trips.

 

Papyrus rubbed his neck a little. Whenever the skeleton-dogs acted out or disobeyed an important rule of the house, they’d be tied up at the barn with a heavy metal collar clamped tightly on their throat and stay there for a few hours. Not even Sans, Red, or Orange could escape the collar. 

 

It was cruel on Chara’s part but he always did it if he saw necessary. Which, wasn’t always fair.

 

“We won’t have to. We’ll wear his old dirty work shirts and be rid of the evidence when we come back.” In a box, at the corner of the barn, lies Chara’s dirty work clothes. His old work shirts were basically baggy t-shirts that had many kinds of stains. They were clean but some of the stains just never went away. Black raised a bone brow but said nothing. “Chances are, Chara won’t be here for a while. And if he did come early, it’d be like the day after tomorrow.”

 

“WHAT ABOUT FRISK? WILL HE ALLOW US OUT?” Papyrus pondered.

 

“Uh, well,” That was a good question. “I’ll ask him myself. But before I do, who’s coming?”

 

“ALL OF US, RIGHT?” Blue asked, looking to Papyrus, who nodded, and then looked to Black.

 

Black tore his gaze away from the door, finding that all eyes were on him. “WELL, ER, OF COURSE! WHAT IF THERE WERE A WOLF OR A RAGGED DOG ON THE LOOSE? WHO WOULD BE THERE TO SAVE YOU ALL? YOU ALL HAVE TERRIBLE FIGHTING SKILLS AND I DON’T COUNT ON MANGE HELPING EITHER OF YOU.”

 

“Hey! We can fare just easily without you.” You always thought of yourself as some forest warrior. 

 

With a click of the door, you all turned to the entrance looking at a frizzly haired Frisk, removing his gloves and giving a tired sigh.

 

“HUMAN FRISK! AT LAST!” Blue’s tail wagged and his tongue lolled out in excitement.

 

“WE HAVE A PROPOSITION FOR YOU!” Papyrus hollered.

 

The room was silent for a moment, as Frisk waited patiently for someone to say anything. When the silence stretched, Black jabbed you with his elbow.

 

Ouch!

 

Oh. Right.

 

“Uh, well, we were wondering if-” 

 

“No.”

 

Huh? He didn’t let you finish! “Y-you didn’t hear what I had to say.”

 

“All of you want to go outside, yes?” Frisk began to take off his work boots, carefully loosening the tight knots of the shoelaces. “And most likely,” He points to you. “She’s gonna take you somewhere you’re not supposed to go.”

 

You gasped, exaggeratedly putting your hand to your chest, baffled. “Such accusations! I would never!”

 

Frisk didn’t look amused. The Skele-dogs around you fidgeted nervously. 

You held your hands up in defeat. “Okay, okay. I’m taking them out to the woods and showing them the ropes. Nothing harmful! I’m only going to the safest of places.”

 

Frisk finally slipped off his boot and descended to his other one. He did so in short silence before finally speaking. “Stay by the fences, no further.”

 

Your hands jittered, causing you to stuff them in your sweatpants. “Inside or out?” It’d be hard to catch prey behind the fence and not as much fun.

 

Frisk sighed. “You can go past the fence.” He relented.

 

You muffled down a satisfied meow. “Thanks, Frisky,” You turned to the skele-dogs, who themselves were already anticipating the forest world, their tails wagging. Even Blacks ears perked up, well, actually they were always perked. But you were sure, this time, it was because of the outside. “Alright let’s go!”

 

As soon as the door opened, all of you morphed into your animal states. The skele-dogs, now regular looking dogs, wizzed past you in a flash. It caught you by surprise for a moment before you bounded along with them. 

 

You sped up to pass them, leading them to the barn. You avoided the heavy, barred door entrance and instead went to the side of the barn. There was a ladder leading up to the barn loft. You quickly skidded up, finding ease in not slipping a paw through the empty spaces this time.

 

The dogs behind you waited patiently for you, wondering if they should climb up too. You morph back into a human. “Stay there, I’ll bring the shirts out!” 

 

You ran to the ladder then led down to the livestock and farming materials. You swiftly slid down and looked for the box. Once you found it, surrounded by garden hoes and syths, You picked out what would fit each of you. You quickly changed into a muted green one and grabbed two white ones and a blue one. All of them were covered in unwashable brown stains. 

When you slid down and outside the barn, you threw the white shirts to Black and Papyrus, and the blue shirt to Blue. “Quickly, before it rains.”

 

You looked up at the sky while they changed. The clouds began looking grayer and the wind was getting a little weak. You’d know the breeze would ten-fold the moment it began drizzling. You didn’t know how much time you had left but hopefully there was prey still scurrying out in the open.

 

Past the wired fence, the trees swayed their leaves in a soft dance, the shrubs and tall grass below them followed the trees movements. Or maybe it was the fresh prey running underneath. You suddenly felt the need to become a cat, to sink your claws past the soft flesh and rip open the sweet muscle.

 

You looked back to see Blue struggling with his shirt, while Papyrus dusted off his and Black looked in distaste as the dirty apparel. 

 

You thought about Sans, Red, and Orange. You haven’t seen or heard of the lazy dogs all day. “Hey, what happened to your guys’ brothers? Where are they?”

 

“DIDN’T YOU KNOW? THEY LEFT WITH CHARA. THEY HAD TO DO SOMETHING IMPORTANT.” Papyrus responded, picking off bits of hay from his shirt.

 

“Like what?”

 

“I’M NOT SURE.” Papyrus looked contemplative.

 

“SAME HERE. EVERYTIME I ASKED, IT WAS IF THEY WERE-”

 

“AVOIDING THE QUESTION.” Papyrus cut in. 

 

Both looked at each other, in similar confusion. “Maybe they’re helping him with the car.”

 

The thought was absurd, none of them knew how to drive a car. And showing themselves in public would only result in disaster. If any word of their existence was released, well…. You don’t actually know. Chara always said that it was a bad thing. 

 

And here you were, very much prepared to break one of his most important rules.

 

“NOT LIKELY.” Blue echoed out your thoughts. “I SWEAR, WITH THOSE GUYS, THEY’RE ALWAYS KEEPING SOMETHING IN.”

 

“IT’S NONE OF OUR BUSINESS,” Black dusted his shirt off, looking deep in thought that quickly turned into irritation. “ARE WE GOING OR NOT, MANGE? IT’LL POUR ANY MINUTE.” Black watched the sky turn to a darker gray.

 

You looked around for the perfect place to go over the fence. You decided on your usual spot. “Come on, it’s this way.” You morphed back to a cat and sprinted to the spot. The dogs morphed as well and pursued. By now, the prey might have all disappeared to their hiding places. 

 

It was disappointing but maybe you can still get a small rush from it.

 

You now stood in front of the fence, narrowing your eyes at the top to find your exact grip. You leaped up and clung your claws through the small holes. You quickly climbed up to the top, when the fence wobbled under your weight, you jumped over and landed softly on the ground.

 

Problem was, the skeleton dogs weren’t exactly lightweight or agile as you. With blue magic, Blue was a skeleton again. “HOW ARE WE SUPPOSED TO MAKE THAT?” He looked up at the fence, intimidated by its size. It was at least six heads bigger than himself. 

 

Ah, you forgot. You turned back into a Were-cat. “Uh, well,” You overlooked the fence. Even if they were dogs, they’d still have a lot of trouble hopping over. You looked down, where the fence and ground met. There was a small dip, big enough for a rabbit or two to fit but no more. You kneeled down. “We can dig an entrance.” You morphed back as a cat. You pawed at the earth underneath, it was hard and clumpy. You’d surely break a claw if you unsheathed them.

 

The rest of the gang caught on as they began to dig with more ease than you. Except for Black. “I’M NOT GOING TO GET MY PAWS FILTHY FOR ANYONE. DO IT YOURSELVES.”

 

Thanks so much, Black. Papyrus and Blues powerful paws quickly met your own on the other side as the dip become more of a hole. 

 

While they scraped away, you flung the dirt clots and grass away so it wouldn’t fall back and pile up. 

 

Eventually the hole was big enough, Blue squeezed in, his hind legs bending backward to fit through. Papyrus followed suit. You looked over to Black, who had remained stoic and remained as a Skele-dog. You mewed at him.

 

“IT’S NOT BIG ENOUGH.” 

 

Yes it is! Papyrus fit through and they’re the same height. You mewed again, with a glare.

 

“I’M NOT GETTING DIRTY.”

 

You could leave him here. If he wanted to make a big deal out of all of this, you could leave him. You began to growl, your tail flicking irritatedly. “WELL CARRY ON THEN, GO GET CONSUMED BY RAVENOUS WOLVES AND DOG EATING BEARS.”

 

You never saw a bear and wolves weren’t for another few miles. You shifted back to your human state. “Ugh! Come on! We’re losing daylight hours!”

 

“THIS WASN’T MY IDEA IN THE FIRST PLACE.” 

 

“Yeah, and you didn’t have to come!” 

 

“SQUIRREL!” Cried out an excited Papyrus.

“Papy, wha-” You heard a scuttle of paws before Blue and Papyrus broke into an all out chase, barking heavily and howling in their dog forms. Black quickly dipped through the hole and whizzed past you in his own dog form. In a few seconds, you were left standing by yourself. “W-wait! Hold on!” You transformed into a cat and broke into a sprint. Their howling echoed across the forest, scaring away potential prey. 

 

Drat, oh well. The most important thing right now is finding them. But soon, you were lost and their barks echoed across different parts of the forest, the wind blew past you but their scents were quickly masked by rain and mud. “Papyrus! Blue? Black?!” You had turned back into your Were-cat form and called out, desperate to find them.

 

No! Oh no! You were in huge shit! Dog shit. Haha. You began laughing before you smacked your forehead. Focus! Go and find them.

 

Your forced your fur to stay flat as you began to try to scent them on all fours. You stood still and you smelled a familier, cologne scent. Black! You trotted eagerly to his scent, straining your ears to find him. You began to hear his familiar barking getting closer, Blue and Papyrus’ were very close to his. 

 

As the barks grew more clear, you rounded the corner to see Blue and Papyrus leaning on the tree and Black shooting daggers with his concentrated glare. You stood up and curled your tail. You looked up.

 

Nothing but a rustle of leaves was on the tree. “You done yet?” Irritation seeped through your words. 

 

All the dogs morphed back as a Skele-dog, his tail wagging excitedly. “WHERE IS IT?” Blue leaned up as high as he could.

 

Black pushed away Blue. “YES, WHERE DID IT GO? I’LL RIP IT RIGHT OUT OF IT’S FUR!”

 

Papyrus trotted towards you. “THERE IS NO SQUIRREL, I JUST THOUGHT IT’D BE A GOOD WAY TO GET BLACK OVER HERE.” He gave you a quick wink and you purred in admiration. Papyrus was always a quick thinker.

“WHAT?!” Black screeched. “I WOULD NEVER FALL FOR SUCH HASTY TRICKS!” His bony cheeks flushed an embarrassed red.

 

“I think you just got duped.” You held in an amused meow. Black turned redder and gave you a scowl. “It’s okay, we all make mistakes.”

 

“I REFUSE TO BELIEVE YOU DUPED ME! I SAW A SQUIRREL, I KNOW I DID!” Black growled, hackles rising.

 

“I don’t think you did but,” You said in thought. “I could help. I could show you how to track a squirrel.”

 

“I DON’T NEED YOUR HELP, I CAN TRACK ANIMALS FROM MILES AWAY!” Black said as a matter of fact.

 

“No, really. We can have a contest. I can show you how to track, put out scent marks, chase fast prey, and how high to jump to catch a bird. And we’ll see which one of you three does better.” The three Skele-dogs looked very excited, even Black looked thoughtful.

 

“THAT SOUNDS AS WONDERFUL AS ME!” Blue wagged his tail. 

 

“Are you all in?”

 

“YES!” Papyrus beamed.

 

“OF COURSE!” Blue yapped.

 

“WAIT. WHAT’S IN IT FOR US?” Black snarled.

 

“Um, appreciation?” You meowed, unsure of yourself. “And the title of the best Skele-dog in this town.” Yup, there you go.

The three eccentric Skele-dogs became more elated, their tails wagging and ears perked.

 

“PERFECT! WHERE DO WE START, KITTY?” Blue bounded around you, gazing at you eagerly for your first command.

 

“Well, first thing into hunting prey is knowing how to track. Humans have to use their eyes and ears but we have a stronger weapon. A nose.” Were-cats noses are very strong and can scent prey from a mile away. Skele-dogs scent are even stronger, you couldn’t sneak around the house without one of the dogs smelling you. “But scenting gets hard when other smells mingle around. So,” You trotted to the edge of the clearing. “You three stay there. I’ll go around and rub my scent everywhere and whoever finds me first wins! Got that?” 

 

Blue nodded eagerly, Papyrus fidgeted in excitement, and Black looked smug and relaxed as if he already won the contest. 

 

“Wait for about a minute, then find me.” Without waiting for a reply, you dashed off and quickly rubbed your cheek along tree trunks as you ran past them. After losing count on how many trees you marked, you looked for a sturdy trunk with thick branches. You stretched up high on your tippy toes and dug your front and back claws into the bark. With a deep breath, you hiked onto the tree and began climbing. You purred to yourself in amusement. Climbing up a tree and hiding in the leaves is cheating but you weren’t about to wait around. You wanted to see how everyone did.

 

Observing other trees, you observed the thickness of all the branches and hopped onto the most sturdy looking ones. You called it tree hopping. As you bounded from tree to tree, you came to a stop where Papyrus was. He was on all fours, sniffing and scratching at bark. His bone brows knit in distress, looking every which direction. Classic rookie. Everything from the wind to the dirt effected scents, and unfortunately he was surrounded by flowers and mushrooms, the heaviest scents in the forest aside rain. 

 

Watching him flail about for a moment more, you moved ahead and went to find Black, It took you awhile to look for him because he was heading the wrong direction. Somehow, he thought you would jape and tease him by going the other way. You know this because of his self-monologue and how no one can ever “FOOL THE TERRIBLE PAPYRUS”. He looked so sure of himself. Evidently, he was doing more terrible than classic Papyrus. You took a while to watch him because you don’t think you’d ever get another moment of Black failing to scent   
something so easily. Not that you liked watching him fail, just his face of shame in the aftermath was quite funny. 

 

And Blue. Oh man, he must be having the hardest time. Poor little thing. Blue wasn’t always the best at everything but his adorableness made up for it. Shoot, he might be halfway to-

 

“HIYA, KITTY!”

 

Your tail fur shot up in surprise as you stumbled a little, sinking your claws in bark to get a grip. You whipped around to spot little Blue, steadily on a branch and wagging his tail, mouth parted in a happy pant. 

 

How did he climb up this tree?! “Blue!” You scrambled to get close to him, paws grabbing his collar and sweater in haste. “Careful! You could fall!” You instinctively checked his face for any scratches or injuries, frowning and inwardly scolding yourself to always keep a vigilant eye. 

 

“WORRY NOT, KITTY! I AM COMPLETELY UNHARMED!” Blue rose his chin in triumph at not hurting himself for once. 

 

“How did you…?” You glance at the edges of the tree, noticing how steep it was. Pride began to swell in your chest. Of all the goofy skeletons, Blue was the fastest to scent you. Your worry began to fade away as a soft smile replaced your frown. “Good job, Bone Daddy.”

 

Blue flushed at the pet name, eyes widening. He cleared his throat before continuing. “IT WASN’T AT ALL HARD TO SCENT YOU.” It shouldn’t be, everyone has a unique smell. “YOU SMELL OF MILK AND FLOWERS.” He took another whiff. “AND HONEY!”

 

“Huh.” You didn’t know that. “Well, congrats Bone Daddy, you won this contest.”

 

“HOORAH! AM I BEST SKELE-DOG YET?” 

 

“In my heart, yes. But in this contest, no. There’s still three more challenges to go through.” You walked past him lightly and looked down. “Can you climb down yourself?”  
Blue grinned. “OF COURSE I-” He skidded back after taking one peek of just how far the way down was. “A-ACTUALLY, ER, W-WELL-”

 

“It’s okay,” You bend your knees a little, patting your back. “Hop on!” 

 

He gratefully smiled and hooked his little arms around your neck. You began to climb down until you realised just how heavy Blue felt. It was like carrying a boulder! How can someone so small weigh so much? You kept this to yourself and began to climb down slowly, wheezing in the process.

 

By the time you made it down, Black and Papyrus came bounding towards the both of you. 

 

“THERE YOU ARE, MANGE! I MEAN-” He stood stiffly but perfectly straight up. “I KNEW YOU WERE THERE ALL ALONG! I WAS MERELY SUSPENDING YOUR EVENTUAL SIGHTING!”

 

“M-ME AS WELL! I KNEW TOO!” Papyrus added. 

 

You bended down to let Blue stand, staring at the tall skeletons the whole time. “Really?”

 

“NO! I WAS COMPLETELY LOST!” Papyrus deflated, ears loose on the sides of his head. 

 

“At least you’re honest.” You looked over to Black. “The both of you lost anyway. Blue won this round.” 

 

Blue’s smile brightened widely while Papyrus looked more dejected and Black became infuriated. He stepped forward a little and pointed his paw crossly at Blue. “YOU MAY HAVE WON THE BATTLE, BUT I WILL WIN THE WAR!” 

 

“Sure Black. Next up!” You paused for a moment. “Scent marking!”

 

“SCENT MARKING?” Black looked a little disgusted.

“LIKE PEEING?” Papyrus tapped his chin.

 

Actually, you weren’t keen on smelling three kinds of Skele-dogs piss today. Or ever. You went a little green at the idea. “O-on second thought-”

 

“A LITTLE ODD, BUT SIMPLE!” Blue chirped. He turned to inspect the trees around him, paw-finger on his chin in thought. “WOULD YOU RATHER WE DID IT IN PRIVATE OR RIGHT IN FRONT OF YOU?”

 

“YOU BETTER DO IT IN PRIVATE!” Black snarled.

 

“You don’t have to-”

 

“IN FRONT OF YOU IT IS THEN!” Blue exclaimed as he popped a paw-thumb underneath his pants, ready to pull it off.

 

“Blue you win this round!” You exclaim, swiftly turning around and averting your eyes with a flush. You were not ready to see what would be underneath. Especially not from Baby Blue.

 

Behind you, Blue beamed. “REALLY? I MEAN, OF COURSE I WIN! MWEHEHE!” 

 

“WHAT?! PREPOSTEROUS! I DEMAND A REMATCH!” Black growled.

 

“YEAH! THAT WASN’T FAIR!” Papyrus’ ears drooped. 

 

“You’re right. Papyrus you get a point then, Blue you don’t.” You mewed, flattening the fur on your tail. Papyrus wagged his tail, now looking much happier.

 

“HEY!” “HEY!” Blue and Black yelled in unison. Blue began protesting but you stopped him.  
“C’mon Bone Daddy, if you’re as good as you say then you’ll win.” You purred, relishing in his immediate blue flushed face.

 

Black gagged. “MOVE ON WITH THE NEXT CHALLENGE, MANGE! WE’RE WASTING TIME HERE!”

 

You yawned, looking past the whooshing leaves and noticing how clumped and dark the clouds were. Black was right. “Well,” You began. “The next challenge is speed. Speed is everything when it comes to catching prey. Especially rabbits, you need to practically outrun one at full speed.” You looked around, noticing how close and clumped the trees were. Perfect. “There are obstacles everywhere when hunting, you need to avoid them to catch up.”

 

“WHEN SHALL WE RUN?” Papyrus wagged his tail eagerly. 

 

“Well, you start when you chase me. All of you at the same time. Whoever catches me, wins so run fast. Right about,” You rose your legs and stretched before eyeing an exit. “Now.” You switched to your cat form and sped off. Your paws thrummed the earth and leaves as you heard the slam of heavy dog feet right behind you. You looked back to see the Skele-dogs now their regular dog forms, barking excitedly and panting.

 

You rolled your flanks effortlessly, gaining speed. Your tail stuck out behind as you reared into a turn. Blue cried out as he tripped over his paws and rolled into a bush. You felt a flash of guilt, his legs were much shorter than the others, it was bound to happen. Papyrus and Black were tail to tail behind you, a fox-length away. You sinked your body a little lower, feeling the wind in your whiskers as the gained traction. 

 

Ahead, you saw a fallen trunk blocking your way. The dogs were too close for you to squeeze under in time you you prepared your lower paws. When the trunk was a tail-length away, you pressed your hind legs into the ground and leaped up high. You felt weightless for a moment before landing square on your feet and returning to your sprint. You looked back to see Black bounding as effortlessly as you did, catching you by surprise. 

 

Papyrus, however, slammed into the trunk and yelped in pain. You winced at the heavy sound but was relieved when he popped his head up. Now all there was is you and Black. Feeling rather determined, you dipped lower into the earth. 

 

You didn’t anticipate for a crash of thunder to shake you. You yowled as your heart felt as if it would pop. You instinctively switch to your Were-cat form. Where did that come from?! You dumbly realize it was the rain and try to flatten your fur before you were squashed onto the ground. You heaved and squeaked, air leaving your lungs as large paws pinned you down heavily. 

 

A thunderous and triumphant howl ripped through the air. “NYEH, HEH, HEH! THAT WAS TOO EASY!” Black held his tail high, a wide grin across his fanged teeth, also in his Skele-dog form.

 

“Y-you win, Black.” You huffed out. “N-now please, get o-off.” You squirm underneath his grip, claws digging harshly in the earth. 

 

“NOW WAIT JUST A MINUTE! WE’VE ALL HAD A POINT BY NOW, IS THERE ANOTHER CHALLENGE?” Blue asked, skipping along to the both of you.

 

“YES, I’M POSITIVELY EXCITED TO HEAR WHAT YOU HAVE IN STORE NEXT!” Papyrus wagged his tail furiously.

 

Black stood off you, finally. “WELL? GET ON WITH IT MAGE, TELL US THE LAST CHALLENGE SO I CAN WIN.”

 

Blue frowned, burrowing his boney brows. “YOU DON’T KNOW THAT!”

 

“Well, the last thing I can think of is catching prey.” You looked around, no furry little creature in sight. The first heavy droplets began falling down. “But maybe we should hold it off-”

 

Just then, a furious flap of wings sounded overhead, not too far off. A thrush rested on a thin branch, preening itself hurriedly. It looked like it was going to head off soon. Your pupils narrowed excitedly. 

 

“KITTY, WHAT ARE YOU-” 

 

You gently pressed your paw to his boney mouth, silencing him. “There,” You pointed to the bird as all the three skeletons looked. “If you can catch it, you’ll win.”

 

Black groaned. “AGAIN WITH THE UNNECESSARY! DO YOU WANT TO GET RABIES? BECAUSE THAT’S HOW YOU GET RABIES!” 

 

The thrush perked up and flapped its wings in an attempt to fly away. But with a spring of your hind legs, your claws sunk into its little body and you dragged it down with you. The bird chirped, terrified. You hurriedly brought your fangs to its neck and bit down till it stopped thrashing. In a few moments, it fell limp. 

You lapped your chops of the blood, that was good stuff. You looked over to see the three look at you in horror and disgust.

 

“YOU KILLED IT!” Blue cried.

 

“IS THAT WHAT YOU WANTED US TO DO IF WE CAUGHT IT?” Papyrus looked absolutely mortified.

 

You felt a prickle of apprehension, realizing that none of them had ever seen you kill before. “Not exactly?” You didn’t plan what would happen if they did catch it.

 

Black rolled his eyes. “IS IT REALLY SO BAD THAT IT’S DEAD? THE WORST PART IS IT BEING RIDDLED WITH DISEASES.”

 

“It ain’t diseased, Black.” Were-cats had a special talent of being able to taste a sick or rotting kill. If it was sick, it would taste bitter. The prey, instead, was tender and fatty. Your mouth watered but you didn’t bite into it. Papyrus and Blue gawked at you while Black looked disgusted. You grumbled as you pushed the meal aside. “You’re all tied. I won this last round.”

 

“YOU DIDN’T SAY YOU WERE IN THE CONTEST.” Papyrus raised a brow bone.

 

“AND WE STILL DON’T KNOW WHO THE BEST SKELE-DOG IS!” Blue pointed out. 

“Uh, well….” You shook your fur, beginning to get cold as the rain dampened the forest. The sky was a dark grey and the rain droplets become heavier and heavier. You realized the day was drawing to a close as the hidden sun brightness less and less. You also realized that it must be dinner time, you forgot in your hurry to leave and hunt. Frisk must’ve prepared food while you all were gone. Fresh kill was delicious but Frisks cooking was to die for. “Whoever scarfs down their food the fastest is the best.”

 

A loud bell clanging and a sharp whistle rang in the distance. All the skeletal dogs perked their ears, tails wagging excitedly. Even Black. You switched to your cat form quickly before speeding home, three hungry Skele-dogs bounding behind you.

 

 

You lapped your maw, making sure no broth remained on your face. The rain had not let up for hours and Frisk told you that it would last until tomorrow. You listened to the thrumming of droplets and distant booming of thunder.

 

Blue, Papyrus, and Black had finished eating before you. Black slept soundly on the couch but his ears were perked as if still on patrol. Blue and Papyrus were sleeping on the floor in front of the fireplace and ontop pillows. Blue slept belly up, curled into himself and Papyrus slept a pillow away, snoozing in dreamland. You purred in delight, debating on joining them. 

 

You heard the door swing open. You turned to see a drenched old man with tired red eyes. In front of him were the other three skeleton dogs, shaking the rain off their fur and bones. “Where you guys been?” You asked nonchalantly even though you’re horribly curious.

 

The senior wrung the water out of his hair before throwing it on his back. He then shook off his trench coat and hung it on the wall-attached coat hanger. He wore a button up long sleeve and old jeans. He kicked off his worn out boots on the front door mat.

 

Sans, Red, and Orange all took off their respective coats as well. Sans a blue hoodie, Red a mane black jacket, and Orange a pull-over orange hoodie. “that’s classified, puss.” Red inquired.

 

“Actually,” Inquired the old man. “I need her help.” He reached for his trench coat and pulled out a limp envelope. Your ears perked up in interest. He walked over and handed the half soggy note. You pinched the corner and held it up tentatively. “Two blue birds and a black jay.” He mumbled. You widen your eyes in surprise.

 

This note must be really, really important.

 

Orange eyed you both curiously and Sans watched you back and forth with his pinprick eyelights. “that’s code.” Sans stated. “since when do you guys talk in code?”

 

You ignored him and looked up to the old man in confidence. “Sure thing, Chara.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooh, reading in secretive code. Sans won't let this slip by him.


End file.
